1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a subsea wellhead assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In the event of a problem in the operation of a subsea well, after the well has been secured, it may be necessary to remove to the topside not only a tree, but also a tubing head structure and its associated equipment. Known subsea wellhead assemblies contain an integrated tree and tubing head structure.